Save Me Not
by asmin44
Summary: Abused in her own world and killed, she comes to his world. Saved by the 3rd, and now living with the Uchiha’s as Fagaku’s dead daughter. Oh and Itachi has Competition? OcXIta.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** _A new FanFic! Woot! I've been writing this one for a while now and it will feel great to finally get it on the site! Lol!_

**Summary:** _Abused in her own world and killed, she comes to his world. Saved by the 3__rd__, and now living with the Uchiha's has Fagaku's dead daughter. Oh and Itachi has Competition? OcXIta_.

**Disclaimer: **_well I don't own Naruto! But I do own my Oc's and this Fan Fic!_

_**Save Me Not**_

The dead breeze flowed through the weeping willow. Vines waved only like being touched softly with curious fingers. Sad that nothing could be heard. Not even as the tears flowed down her face or the blade that lay on the skirt; covered in dark crimson blood.

"Why do you do this mother?" A small voice finally broke the eerie silence. A hoarse laugh filled the in after the voice spoke.

"Gumi! Done you speak to me as I do to you, and never question my actions. Filthy Whore!" The woman screeched as she picked up the knife and grabbed gumi's arm. She smiled crookedly as the blood fell from the gash that decorated her arm. Gumi's mother licked the knife clean of blood before tossing the knife at her feet. As she walked away from Gumi she began to laugh harder.

"Cry you filthy whore! Give me a reason to let your father have you!" She laughed again before leaving Gumi under the willow tree.

"What happened to you mommy?" Gumi called out well after her mother left.

"_We all know what happened! She__ married that bastar__d after daddy left_!" She told herself, or that's what it sounded like. She had a split personality, both go by gumi but they were complete opposites. One was meek and scared while her other half was very very dangerous. Two people in the same body really were what she is.

"Hush! Don't let her hear you" Gumi scolded her other self.

Gumi put the knife on the inside of her skirt while reaching in a nook in the tree, pulling out gauze. She wrapped up both arms tightly to slow the blood flow and picking up the other knife, a sharper one, unstained by blood.

After cleaning up the mess Gumi started to cry once more. The pain was excruciating! Chico had cut her deeper than before, the blood was seeping through the gauze. She couldn't take it anymore, so Gumi ran. She wasn't sure were but she was sure it would be better than there. She ran down six blocks before she felt a dull spike in her arms and legs. She gasped before collapsing onto the ground. Blood was leaking though all the gauze and falling down her body. Covering her in her own blood. Her mind raved as she felt the blood leaving her body and warming her on the outside.

"Someone? Please help me," Gumi called out in a weak voice as her heart slowed and finally began to stop.

I hope you like this so far, please R&R. if I can get at least 5 I will post the next chapter up very soon I promise. please review!

Asmin44 ! hehe

Woot! Lots Of Love!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Heyy, I am very sorry for the long awaited updates. Please no flaming, constructive criticism yes, but nothing too harsh. I've been really self conscience about my work for a while. It has been a big debate on whether or not I was going to finish this story. I'll try my best, please forgive any belated updates. **_

_**-Asmin**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I do own my plot and Oc's thank you.**_

_Chapter 2: _

_Save Me Not_

"You will never be in this world again, but I can help," the old wise sounding voice broke into her black abyss.

A warm feeling filled her and then a blinding pain filled her back and soon spread throughout her body. Gumi tried to scream but nothing came from her mouth, soon she began to cry as a light filled her vision and blinded her. She felt a strong tug on her chest and she gasped at the intense force of the tug.

Though all the pain that happened so quickly, its intensity caused her to slip into unconsciousness, so she was not able to see the old man in red and white robes with a rather pleased smile about his face or the astonished regally dressed black haired man.

The old man smiled while looking at the sleeping little girl. He had heard her desperate cry among the souls and sought her out to save her, since she was sentenced to damnation for a sin she did not even commit against her own body. Now all they had to do was heal her wounds. He had placed her soul in the body of a small five year old, her black hair turned completely white with one unnatural blood red streak that was part of her bangs. The skin, which was a fair pale, turned a dark tanned color, and her closed eyes seemed to slant slightly more.

"Well Fugaku," He started. "Your second child is going to I've, but you have to remember that it's not really your little girl, its someone that had died elsewhere," His old voice range through the empty room.

"I know Saindame (sp?), but I will still treat her as my daughter," Fugaku stated.

"You may treat her as you see fit, Fugaku."

"Yes San-"

"Uuuhh…?" They both turned to the girl who was slowly waking up. Small hands whipped the sleep from her eyes which she slowly blinked open. Her eyes are what caused both men in the room to gasp out loud.

"Fugaku?"

"Yes, it's the…."

_**A/N: **__ I forgot to mention that in this story that Itachi is 10, and Gumi is 5. Gumi and Sasuke are twins...sorta. They were before the real twin died; they still share some characteristics but not much anymore. And sorry if the age gape isn't as far as it should be for the brothers._

_**Sorry to leave a cliffy, I've never done one before and thought it might be fun. Also I apologize for it not being very long. Seems like it when it's written on paper. XD! Please R&R… Thank you for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I do own my plot and Oc's thank you.**_

_Chapter 3:_

_Save Me Not_

"_Fugaku?"_

"_Yes, it's the …"_

"…it's the Mangekyou Sharingan," Fugaku's voice was filled with disbelief and awe as he watched the girl, _his daughter_. The Third Hokage just coughed lightly to break the elder Uchiha's awe and get his attention.

"It would seem that since she has died and we brought her back that she was able to gain the powers without hurting those close to her," The third stated. "Crossing from one realm to the next must have awakened the Mangekyou inside of her body since she has Uchiha blood."

"Excuse me, but who are you and where the HELL AM I?!!" Her voice started off small but rose to a yell.

"Please, don't use such foul language around here," the third said politely. "May I ask your name?"

"Gumi"

"Well Gumi," He started to tell her what happened and that she was in a five year old body, the body had belonged to Uchiha Ai. He explained that Ai belonged to the head of the Uchiha clan and was turning out to be a trouble maker. He told her that her white hair came from being brought back from the dead, but the crimson streak he could not explain because it had never happened before.

Then he began to give her basics of chakra, which included ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kinjutsu, from there into Keikei genkai, like the Sharingan which she was using. From there Gumi decided she would become a ninja.

"Old man, I want to start the academy in a few days!" The white haired girl stated.

Fugaku blinked and a ghost of a smile reached his lips as he filled with pride. His daughter had mastered the Sharingan and obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan before she came back to him. But then a horrid thought came to him. _'She's not my really daughter, just her body but not her soul.'_

"Lord Hokage, I'll put her in school, but don't let them move her up unless they speak with me first," He said before reaching out to Gumi.

"Old man, Can I go with him?" Gumi asked while looking at both men, more of Fugaku than Sarutobi. (_A/N: did I spell his name right?_) The Hokage nodded and Gumi jumped off of the bed thingy almost into Fugaku.

"So what do I call you?" She asked while looking up at Fugaku. Her coal black eyes wide with an innocent question all around her.

"Otou-san would be nice," Fugaku told her with a small smile gracing itself upon his face and the hokage almost missed it for the man's well practiced stern face.

**Like three minutes later…walking down the corridors of the Hokage's building….**

Gumi had been wondering about chakra the old man had been talking about and decided that she would give it a try. Slowly walking behind Fugaku, she began to concentrate on pulling 'energy' to her feet and took a careful step onto the wall to her left. Slowly one foot in front of the other she walked up the wall; once she reached the ceiling she let out a soft giggle, and stepped onto the ceiling.

'_This is so much fun! I wonder what else I'll be able to do!_' The white haired girl thought as she walked behind her 'otou-san' with a smile that went from ear to ear.

"Otou-san?" She asked out to him, her voice echoing off the empty walls in the corridor.

"hm?"

"Is this what the old man was talking about?" She asked, causing Fugaku to turn around and look where she should have been, then to look up to the ceiling where she was walking. His eyes shone with pride while his face stayed stone set.

"Yes, but Gumi, we need to head home. You are going to be low on chakra soon if you keep doing that," He told her sternly.

"Hai otou-san," She yawned at him and slowly walked down the wall and back to his side. "Can I ask you something?" She asked sleepily.

"Hai?"

"Can you carry me? I'm really…sleepy," a yawn had interrupted her sentence and she was rubbing her eyes sleepily.

He looked at her for a good minute before bending down and picking her small body up and letting her sleep in his arms. Her head rested in the spot where his shoulder and neck connected, arms lazily tossed over his shoulders. Her hair blew lightly around her tan face when they finally made it outside.

"G-night otou," she mumbled softly.

"Hm," He stared at her for a moment while thinking to himself. '_Gumi, our now my new daughter, and I couldn't be more proud either. You're going to be a strong ninja one day._"

Suddenly he thought to himself, '_How is Mikoto going to react when she realizes that our little girl isn't what she was before?_' He sighed and kept walking back to the Uchiha compound, ignoring the stares he got for carrying his little girl in his arms.

_**Thank you for reading! Please R&R. This chapter is slightly longer than the first two. I'll update ASAP.**_

_**-Asmin**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto; I do own my plot and Oc's thank you.**_

_Chapter 4:_

_Save Me Not_

When Fugaku stepped inside his own home, Sasuke immediately shot up from his seated position on the ground. His eyes filled with worry as he looked up at his father.

"Is oni-chan ok?"He whispered, already noticed that the girl in his father's arms was sleeping. Fugaku sighed inwardly as he motioned for Sasuke to follow him. They walked into the living room where Mikoto and Itachi were waiting for the news. Mikoto had worry and sadness etched into her face while Itachi remained emotionless, but his eyes gave him away. They looked hurt, he was the reason his little sister was even hurt to begin with.

It had started while she was watching him train.

_**Flashback…**_

_She had followed him to the training grounds to watch him, or that's what he had guessed. It made him smile and happy on the inside, because she was hiding from him fairly well. It was her way of training herself before she got into the academy. He let her watch him train for a few hours before turning towards his sister._

"_Oni-chan, you can come out now," He told her, hearing a small 'eep' from behind a couple of shrubs off to his right._

"_How long have you known I was out there Ita-nii?" She asked softly while walking towards him._

"_Since we left the house," Her face turned into a frown and she pouted cutely. He ruffled her hair a bit before handing her a kunai and motioned to a tree with five xs down the middle of it. She nodded and concentrated, aiming as best as she could she threw the kunai with all her force. Her aim was slightly off by half an inch but it sunk in a little, just enough to stick to the tree. _

"_You need more training," Itachi stated but he patted her shoulder and retrieved the kunai. _

"_Do you remember the exercise I was teaching you?" He asked her. Her coal black eyes widened as she broke out with a wide smile and she nodded. "Meditate for an hour before you start the exercise."_

_He watched her skip over to a tree filled with white flowers and sit beneath it. She crossed her legs and put her hands on her knees, closing her eyes and breathing in and out at a slow pace she began her meditation. With each breath she was making her chakra draw in and out, as she did this for an hour like she was told, Itachi had went back to his own training. _

'I hope you won't be pushed too hard, even though you train harder than you lead many to believe. Be safe,'_ Itachi thought to himself as he found himself deeper into the forested part of the training ground. _

_Over an hour later he made his way back to where he left his sister. He found her running up the side of a tree, marking it, then fall back to the ground. She must have started earlier than what he told her because she was low on what little chakra she had. He was just about to catch her when a dark figure flipped out in front of him and caught her._

_The figure chuckled as he looked down at the girl he caught. _

"_Yup, you're the one," was all he said before leaping up into the tree and ran. Itachi quickly followed after the man only to find that the man had stopped and was searching around him. _

_Itachi quickly took this chance and used a fire jutsu, the man flipped out of the way. His eyes warily searched around him, upon seeing Itachi he threw kunai at him. Itachi evaded them by jumping higher into the tree and threw shuriken at the man, only to hear a loud scream. _

"_No," Itachi whispered as he quickly made his way back to the man, seeing him holding his sister with a kunai pointed at her heart and another at her throat. She had a shuriken in her left arm and another in her thigh, both bleeding pretty bad from what he could see._

"_Now now you don't want your little sister to get hurt now do you?"The man taunted while pressing the kunai to her throat a bit harder, forming a thin red line that let a small bead of crimson fall down her pale skin. She whimpered as unshed tears filled her eyes._

"_Itachi, just kill the man," Was all she said in her weak voice as he caught a glint of the kunai he had given her earlier in her hand, hidden by her arm. She was too frozen with fear to attack the man; he quickly understood why she didn't use the kunai. _

"_Let her go," Itachi told the man, only for the man to laugh in his face. The man had a mask over the bottom part of his face, only his shaggy brown hair and laughing storm grey eyes were seen. The man wore a Jounin uniform. _

"_Ok, I'll let her go," No sooner had he said that did he drop the kunai at her throat and grab her throat roughly and hold her smaller body over the edge of the large branch he was on. Quickly he stabbed her in the back and threw her to the ground below. Her load scream had filled Itachi's ears, making his vision turn red, not with Sharingan, but with pure hate. _

_When Itachi could finally get a hold of his senses again the man was dead and he was holding his younger sister to his chest tightly running all the way to the hospital. What happened after the hokage and his father entered the room he doesn't know. He had gone home to comfort his mother…_

_**End Flashback…**_

Everyone in the room beside Fugaku stared at the white haired girl questioningly. He laid the girl down on the opposite end of the couch from where Mikoto was seated. He then turned to everyone that had a questioning look on their faces.

"Not in here," He walked out the living room and into the dining room, sitting down at the head of the table, waiting patiently for everyone else to get seated.

"Dear, what happened," Mikoto's voice was soft as she looked at him, her face filled with worry and hope.

"She didn't make it; instead the hokage used a forbidden jutsu that brought another soul into her body. That explains the white hair, as for the crimson streak in her hair though; we cannot understand why it's there. Please, treat her as your sister," Fugaku directed the last part to his two sons. Mikoto looked over at her two sons and gave a sad smile before turning back to her husband.

"Even though she may not be my birth daughter, I will treat her as such," Her sad smile turned into a slightly more cheerful one. "At least I get to still have a daughter!" She exclaimed before getting up and walking back into the living room. "I'll put her up in her room to rest."

Sasuke blinked through his tears, his sister was gone and there was a stranger in her body. He was upset at the thought of someone else besides his sister being in her body, but then he wondered how this new sister would treat him and instantly he was a bit scared of how she would act to him.

"Itachi, Sasuke," They both looked at their father, somewhere else in the house they could hear their mothers singing. "Her name is Gumi, so please call her that, and be careful with her, it's a new place for her."

Both boys looked at their father; never had he talked of someone as so, unless it was someone that could be a benefit for the clan. They nodded and stood, both heading to their rooms.

_**The next day…**_

Gumi looked around her new room in some awe.

It

.

.

.

.

Was

.

.

.

.

Clean.

Plain and simple. Carefully she slid open the closet door and peered inside; it was a small walk in closet. It had dresses and kimonos on the wall opposite of her, shirts all different sizes and colors organized on her left, and on her right were the pants, kapris, shorts and skirts. Short long grey shelves under the shirts had different colored leggings, fishnet, socks, and shoes. The two small drawers that were on the far side were filled with underwear.

Gumi grabbed a kimono like top, it was black and purple, and sleeves ended at her elbows. Grey fishnet long sleeve shirt underneath that ended at her thumbs. Black kapris that where slightly baggy, and the blue ninja shoes. (A/N: what are those shoes called anyway?)

She tied a deep purple bow in her hair on the left side, pulling her old color bangs out her face.

Gumi walked out of her room and looked down the hall, both ways. She sighed out loud and sat down in front of her door as she closed it, she didn't know which way to go.

"Hm, come on mother is making breakfast," an emotionless voice came from her side. It made her jump and look over to the voice quickly, when she say Itachi she cocked her head to the side.

"Hi! I'm Gumi!" She smiled widely at him which made him smile a little back. She stood and looked at him expectantly.

"Itachi," Was all he said as his thoughts swirled around how much this girl was like his sister.

_**Please R&R. And for future refrence, Gumi is not as powerful as its being made out in the beginning. Anyways thank you for reading! **_

_**-Asmin**_


End file.
